I Won't Say
by Beckon
Summary: Even despite the high-collar of her uniform and the thick bone of her hollow mask, she felt her lips curve just ever so slightly upward.


**A/N: Needless to say, I don't really have to defend this because I consider myself fairly open to most couples and couple types. My only real problem just tends to be with the characters seeing as I have a small group that I actually like. But that's really just senseless jumble. As for this, well I found out I wasn't too big of a fan of Harribel/Nel and a lot of people just seem to forget about Cirucci... and my mind kind of erupted from there; straight out of my grasp. Again, most of the time I have one concrete couple and a whole lot of crack ones that follow; this one, I definitely consider as a 'crack' couple but also kind of like a guilty pleasure (one of my many, many guilty pleasures.) To be honest, I'm kind of hesitant to upload this but I figured I'll go all in and balls out on it and see what happens. **

"Lady Harribel… there's a guest waiting for you."

She had barely managed to push the front door open before the mix of voices greeted her; her oceanic eyes turned to see the three Fracción women seemingly huddled around the door as though they had been waiting for her arrival for some time now. She turned back to look down the long corridor that opened up in front of her. It split off into a multitude of adjoining hallways that continued on throughout her massive personal wing that took up a good bit of the palace space. But she wasn't really all too concerned about the rest of the building or the multiple rooms that the wing harbored even for just the four of them. No… her attention was drawn to the slight hint of energy off in the distance. It was a familiar reading… faint to her senses right now but she could easily make a guess on who it belonged to- and get it right.

Leather fingertips remained on the edge of the door to keep it partly opened as she continued to study the off-paced energy. "I'll deal with them in a timely manner. However, if you wish, I do plan on remaining in this wing for the rest of the day; you're welcomed to go about as you please." sometimes it seemed as though she treated them like children, which they did occasionally bring to her attention, but she preferred the term 'protective.' She just preferred to know where they were at any time and keep track of their different energy styles throughout the day just to make sure that no one dared try to cross paths with them in an ill manner. She knew enough about the male Arrancars here to advise them to watch their backs and if not… well they knew how to get her attention and they knew she'd be there in under five seconds. There were several situations that had called for such behavior and as far as she knew, none of those instances were repeated with the same men; it was only mistakes from the new ones who had yet to learn of her temper.

"Are you sure you won't be needing us?" Mila-Rose questioned.

"I'm positive; I'm looking forward to a quiet evening actually." Harribel answered as she kept her fingers on the door just long enough for one of the other three to take it from her. "I do have a guest here after all; we wouldn't want any interruptions."

"Yeah Apache."

"Shut your whore mouth, SunSun."

It seemed like the only way to get a quiet evening was to allow for the three to go about as they wished- although she disliked the fact that one or two of them were just heading out to meet with one of their own male counterparts. As much as she was certain that the two Arrancars had faced more than enough threats from her… she was still concerned that something would happen. She just told herself if the situation occurred… well then they would have to notify anyone who carried a shovel so that they could bury the bodies somewhere out in the sun. Giving a light shake of her head, she moved her way down the opening corridor in front of her and followed the strip of black carpet beneath her as it seemed to lay out her path already- as though it had read her mind on the matter. It was merely a simple guest. No one more.

Several long and well-paced gaits lead her to the largely opened room that she had converted into a somewhat useless sitting area; it wasn't like she spent all too much time in here and while guests were often times guided here… well there were never really all too many guests either. But here and now… there was one seated in one of the white-leather chairs that seemed to be purposely displayed openly in the middle of the room, as though to draw attention to the one and only figure inside; quite a beautiful guest indeed.

"Lady Harribel, I've been waiting for awhile now, I was beginning to think you were never going to show up."

Even despite the high-collar of her uniform and the thick bone of her hollow mask, she felt her lips curve just ever so slightly upward. Hands pushed her through the narrow doorway as she slowly made her way inside. "You'll have to pardon my lack of attention, Lady Cirucci; the meeting from this morning wasn't intended to spill over into the evening."

"Well now, I guess that would explain why I was able to sneak in here with little to no resistance." she remarked with a light chuckle as a few fingers moved to twist lightly in her hair.

Thick, dark-purple strands curled and draped down to her slender shoulders as perfectly smoothed bangs curved down to just one side of her face; outlining and emphasizing the soft features of her face. While the pigtailed-like style might've seemed childish, she easily captured a mature look with it as matching purple lips curled upward into a grace-induced smile. The signature teardrops that appeared tattooed on her flesh seemed to draw in the elegant color of her eyes that were all the more attached to her own oceanic ones. A familiar white uniform fitted her slimmer form like a second skin as the spandex-like material clung to her muscular arms and curved down around her tender breasts. Her narrow waistline seemed all the more accented as the dress expanded out into a wide-brim hemline that would've graced around her knees… but her seated position pulled up to her thighs and revealed the thin trace of her purple and white garter; her clipped stockings were all the more alluring as they curved down along her refined legs that ended in the perfectly shaped heels and studded points. The cross of her legs would've been torture to any male as the folds in her skirt only seemed to pull it further and reveal possibly more than was intended of her rounded thighs.

But knowing this woman… perhaps that was just her intention.

"There's never any harm in breaking the rules; after all, no one in this region even holds a regard of respect towards one another." Harribel spoke as she eased herself into one of the chairs closest to the woman.

"Unless it is in regards to yourself, correct? I've seen many men run from this place and run from your vicinity at just the warning of your oncoming presence." Cirucci replied as fingers continued to lightly twirl about in her dangling strands. "I'm sure they have nothing more than respect and pure fear of you."

"Yes well a bit of force was used in order to gain such a status… it's not easy but possible."

Another soft chuckle left the woman as her fingers dropped and seemed to purposely brush across her chest before she lightly rested the hand in her lap. "I've been in your position before, I know what it's like. Fortunately for me, the few who remain from my generation still keep true to that respect; it might not be so much as 'fear' these days but… we've all come to even terms with one another."

"I wish I could say the same. These men, while good-looking in some of their cases, don't seem all too clearly bright; that's not to say I would cut them from my territory… they just might deserve a few chances, that's all."

"I've been there before too. You'd be surprised at how much power you get when you're the only female Arrancar around."

"It is a powerful position indeed." she nodded. "But do tell… what brings you around today? Or did you merely drop by so we could speak so out of character about these 'men' who surround us?"

Another grin seemed to curve at the woman's lips as she leaned back into the chair slightly; knitting her fingers together over the center of her lap. "It was mostly to talk since this day has been moving so slowly for me but now… well let's just say objectives seemed to have suddenly changed for me. All this talk about fear and respect; that sense of feminizing power and approval… what would it take to be in that cut of your territory?"

She waited as the words seemed to slowly make their way back and forth through her mind; thinking them through and through before she turned her eyes back towards the woman. "Your number and that uniform you're wearing."

She didn't know why they enjoyed playing so many games with each other; why they both enjoyed being stuck out in this metaphorical storm that had caught them both off-guard from the start. While touches tried to remain empty and detached, there was always that occasional moment where the sense of emotion and departing woes seemed to seep its way free. While this situation might've seemed simple enough to be complicated, it was that fact alone of why they seemed to enjoy keeping it up for so long. In a world where there was a fear of opposing figures throughout the evolving process of gaining power… there was always a sense of comfort around those who shared similar bodies and biological means. That wasn't to say they both continued to hold that fear… they just continued to hold that comforting bond that wielded them together.

Maybe they were just righteous acquaintances occasionally 'crossing' that line to see what was on the other side; maybe they were just there to take what they could in a setting that seemed to deem itself safe enough. Or maybe it was real.

Then again, there was no sense in trying to deny the simple rush that came from the lazy dragging of fingertips against bare flesh; the small shudders from full palms pressing into the curves of backs and holding similar skin closer. Legs tangled briefly in the mess of sheets and blankets as the heat of their bodies only seemed to draw them in closer and closer instead of further apart. That small rush of breath and the gentle grace of lips as they sleepily pressed against the flat of her sternum in the shearing moments that remained after; the tired and graceful sigh that escaped from her own lungs and exhaled into the soft mess of purple hair. There was no way of gracefully stepping away from this.

There was always a satisfying sense of ease and solace that seemed to absorb them into those lingering moments afterwards; wrapping and tying them all into one as hands tiredly moved to reassure that the opposite flesh was still there; that the mess of sheets and the echoes of a squeaking mattress hadn't only been from a moving dream.

She always enjoyed the soft trace of the woman's tongue against the curve of her number; that rush of air afterwards that moved to still the flesh that remained wet from the contact. Her fingers were always willing to seek out the triple digits that laid next to her; tracing their black ink down along the curve of her ribcage.


End file.
